A Cerejeira e o Castelo de Areia
by Yuii Sama
Summary: Uma missão. Um fracasso. Após isso, Sakura acorda em Sunagakure, onde decide ficar para umas férias inesperadas. O que poderia acontecer se um certo ser de cabelos avermelhados, abalasse o seu movo de ver as coisas? Confira! Cap I"


**Capitulo I**

** "Um fracasso de missão"**

**-x-**

Era um dia ensolarado de verão, e como de costume, no céu, poucas nuvens podiam ser vistas. Os ventos sopravam uma brisa quente e abafada, e o sol, pouco a pouco, ia fazendo com que a temperatura da areia aumentasse em demasia.

Um trio de Shinobis corria por deserto a dentro. E logo atrás deles, era possível ver que havia uma multidão de outros shinobis, mas estes não pareciam ser amigos, e tampouco seus aliados. Em suas cabeças, havia uma Hitaiyate* com o símbolo de uma nota musical, deixando claro que eram Ninjas de Otogakure*.

- Merda! Eles estão cada vez mais próximos de nós, Kakashi-sensei! O que devemos fazer? – perguntou Naruto com a respiração ofegante.

- Bem, nossas alternativas não são muitas. Mas, creio que a melhor seria nos separarmos e cada um bolar uma espécie de armadilha para capturá-los ou até mesmo, para matá-los – respondeu Kakashi.

- Não temos tempo a perder! – finalizou Sakura, já se separando do time.

O líder dos Ninjas de Otogakure, que não era burro, imediatamente percebeu o plano do time Kakashi, e ordenou que seu grupo fosse divido em três, e cada um iria aniquilar um Shinobi de Konoha. Querendo evitar o cansaço, o Líder do grupo preferiu ir junto a mais doze comparsas para aniquilarem Sakura, devido à mesma ser uma mulher, e talvez ser a mais fraca do grupo.

A Haruno estava atenta, atenta o bastante para perceber que alguém a perseguia, e não eram poucos! Sem muito a fazer, tentou se comunicar com Kakashi e Naruto, através do comunicador que estavam usando. Rapidamente, apertou um dos pequenos botões e perguntou:

- Kakashi-sensei, Naruto! Conseguem me ouvir?

Nenhuma resposta fora recebida pelo comunicador, apenas um barulho irritante de um chiado, indicando que estava longe o bastante para que não houvesse sinal entre os comunicadores.

**-x-**

Não muito longe da cena anterior, entre as varias rochas e crateras que possuía o solo, estava um jovem caminhando. Seus passos eram lentos, passos de alguém despreocupado e sereno. De alguém que estava estava com a mente serena, tranqüila, silenciosa . Entretanto, era totalmente o contrario que se passava em sua cabeça.

Seus cabelos, extremamente avermelhados, estavam sendo levados com o vento, indo a sua direção. Deixando a vista sua pele pálida e delicada. De repente, o homem cessou os passos e fechou os olhos. Sentiu uma leve alteração nos grãos de areia que vinham e voltavam com a brisa. E decidiu seguir seus instintos e averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

**-x-**

Sakura tentava a todo custo se manter calma, se manter consciente para realizar uma pequena distração e derrotar os ninjas com seus punhos. Faria aquilo sem a ajuda de ninguém, ela sabia que era capaz.

Para o inicio de sua 'emboscada', sacou, de seu estojo ninja, sete selos explosivos e os jogou ao seu redor. Devido o vento que estava passando, não demorou muito para que os selos fossem cobertos por areia, e não demorou muito para que os Ninjas de Oto chegassem também. Estes, pareciam não querer perder tempo e se lançaram para mais próximo da Haruno.

Para se defender do primeiro, Sakura esticou sua perna para cima com uma quantidade de chakra em seus pés, chutando-o para longe. Do segundo ela deu um simples passo para a direita, concentrou chakra nos punhos, e socou a barriga do mesmo.

Por sorte um dos shinobis de Oto acabou pisando em um ponto onde havia uma tarja explosiva, fazendo a mesma explodir e fazendo as outras explodirem também. Um barulho ensurdecedor pode ser ouvido, e uma densa fumaça cobriu o local. Sakura comemorou mentalmente pelo sucesso de seu plano. Porém, quando foi se mover para sair do meio da fumaça, varias cordas foram lançadas, consequentemente, a prendendo.

Apesar das cordas estarem bem presas a seu corpo, era possível notar que era mais puxada de um lado do que para o outro, e isso fez com que bolasse um plano para escapar. Primeiramente, tentou perceber de que parte a corda era puxada com mais força, em seguida, respirou fundo, aquele ato precisava ser executado com total precisão.

Enquanto pensava, era possível ouvir algo que era dito entre os ninjas de Oto, parecia mais com uma provocação ou algo semelhante:

- Ah Garota, você caiu em nossa armadilha! Confesso que me preocupei ao ver as tarjas explodindo, mas no fim, tudo esta indo como planejado... Mwahahaha! –exclamou um dos ninjas.

- M-Mas chefe, não podemos brincar com ela um pouquinho? Ela tem um corpo tão belo, suas curvas, os seios! Afinal, ela não pode fazer muita coisa, esta amarrada. Vamos chefe, deixe. Cada um faz um pouquinho, cada um terá seu tempo –perguntou.

- Não, não podem! Se alguém for brincar com ela, esse alguém serei eu! E não quero ouvir reclamações –exclamou o chefe.

Sakura ouvira toda a discussão, e aproveitando que eles estavam distraídos, botou seu plano em prática. Colocou um dos pés um pouco mais afastado do outro, e em seguida, fez força para que seu corpo movesse para trás, levando consigo uns quatro ninjas juntos. Após isso, correu para a direção das cordas restantes e saltou, caindo com um dos pés esticados para abrir uma cratera uma no solo.

Assim como planejado, Sakura havia conseguido se soltar das cordas, entretanto, viu-se presa na cratera que havia criado. Olhou para os lados, buscando uma maneira de escapar de lá, mas nada achou.

- Mas que vadia! Como punição você terá uma morte rápida, infelizmente –anunciou o chefe, fazendo um gesto com as mãos, ordenando que todos os ninjas de Oto sobreviventes se aproximassem. Todos pegaram uma tarja explosiva e as lançaram no buraco onde Sakura estava, decepcionados por não poderem nenhuma diversão sexual com esta..

A Kunoichi olhou incrédula para a cena, definitivamente, iria morrer ali. E pior, por não ter sido forte o suficiente para poder enfrentá-los. Rapidamente, varias lágrimas começaram a surgir no canto de seus orbes verdes, caiu de joelhos no chão e pôs as duas mãos sobre o rosto, deixando que todas as lágrimas, em seus olhos, escorressem pela sua pele levemente corada. Nunca se sentira tão inútil em sua vida. Nem quando o amor de sua infância, Sasuke, fugira da vila. Era uma sensação mortal que, a cada instante, ia dominando cada parte de seu corpo.

De repente, o chão começou a tremer levianamente, algo semelhante a um terremoto de baixa escala. Uma quantidade média de areia começou a cair no buraco onde Sakura estava. E para proteger seus olhos da areia, ela se abaixou ainda mais e encostou sua cabeça entre seus joelhos, tentando evitar a todo custo que algo pudesse ferir seus olhos.

- "O que esta acontecendo lá em cima?!" –perguntou para si mesma, apavorada.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, ela conseguira notar que algo estava na frente do sol, pois os raios do mesmo não estavam mais atingindo o buraco. Quando finalmente o pequeno terremoto parou, ela optou por abrir seus olhos. Olhou para cima, curiosa, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ficou ainda mais chocada, ao ver que uma nuvem de areia estava tapando a sua visão do sol, e que não havia mais sinal nenhum de perigo.

No entanto, ainda se encontrava presa no buraco. Se fosse qualquer outro ninja, provavelmente tentaria subir as paredes de areia com chakra, mas Sakura estava tão aguniada e nervosa, que ela percebeu que já não conseguia mais ter controle de seu chakra no momento. Foi quando sua salvação pareceu ter chegado! As paredes de do buraco de areia começaram a vibrar fortemente. A vibração era tão intensa, que acabou caindo sentada. Chacoalhou a cabeça, limpou os olhos, e viu que havia uma escadaria a sua frente. Era toda composta de areia e parecia não ser muito resistente. Mas naquela situação, qualquer ajuda era bem-vinda.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, e movimentou um dos pés para frente, e depois o outro, assim sucessivamente. Ainda com receio, a Haruno começou a subir aquela escadaria, podendo notar que havia realmente alguém ali. E não era alguém desconhecido, e muitos menos os ninjas do Som. Seus trajes eram vermelhos com detalhes marrons, e seus cabelos eram totalmente vermelhos e lisos. Só uma pessoa lhe viera à cabeça, quando vira aquele ser, arregalou seus olhos e disse :

- G-Gaara –confirmou ela.

- Você esta bem? –perguntou indiferente.

A kunoichi nada respondera, sentiu algo estranho em sua cabeça e em seu corpo. Suas pernas começaram a ficar bambas e o ar parecia estar ausente ali. Sentia fortes fincadas na cabeça. Talvez fosse o efeito do sol, já que este parecia enviar raios solares cada vez mais intensos.

De repente, tudo ao seu redor começou a ficar borrado, e parecia que o solo havia desaparecido. E ela se via caindo em um abismo sem fim. Inconscientemente, deu alguns passos para trás, e parou, e depois a única coisa que pode ser ouvida, fora o barulho das tarjas explosivas, que estavam no buraco. A explosão fora tão forte, que lançara Sakura para frente com força, atingindo Gaara em cheio!

- Ugh! – fora a única coisa que conseguira dizer ao ser atingido pelo corpo da Haruno.

O Sabaku se levantou, sentindo uma leve dor na barriga, nada muito sério, já havia sentido dores piores. Olhou para Sakura, e notou que em suas pernas haviam pequenas queimaduras. Não pensou duas vezes, cuidadosamente a levantou, e a colocou em suas costas. Iria levá-la para o hospital.

**-x-**

_Bem, pessoal, não sei se notaram mas, essa fic é apenas, como podemos dizer, uma outra edição da fic 'As coisas mudam'. Eu pedi autorização para o verdadeiro autor para reescrevê-la, e ele permitiu. Então, cá estou eu xD_

_Espero que tenham gostado, e apesar desse capitulo ter sido pequeno, prometo que os outros serão um pouquinho maiores ^^_

_Ignorem alguns errinhos, por favor :~  
_

_Se gostaram ou não, clique no __**Go**__ ali em baixo, e deixem uma review! Nem que seja uma crítica a fic, dizendo se gostou ou não, ou até mesmo uma sugestão :D_

_Mas, por favor, criticas construtivas, né :3_

_Até o próximo capitulo o/_


End file.
